megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gekkoukan High School
Gekkoukan High School is a major location in Persona 3. While little information about it is given, it appears to be a popular school founded by the Kirijo Group. During the Dark Hour, it transforms into Tartarus. Appearances *''Persona 3'' / FES / Portable **''Persona 3 (Manga)'' **''Persona 3 The Movie'' History Before Gekkoukan High School was founded, the building was built by Kirijo Group, intended as a laboratory to instigate and experiment on Shadows. The scientists would gather the shadows and harvest them, amplifying their capabilities and their potential. It is later shown that during the experiment, the arcana that was never meant to be, Death, was created. It is also revealed that via the experiments, the leading group of the scientists came to know about The Fall. The majority of the scientists embraced the prophecy, with the exception of Yukari's father. Declining Death, Yukari's father intercepted the experiments and destroyed many of the facilities along the way. It is also where the Shadows who began to merge with one another, intending to reform into Death, who was forcefully torn apart. The laboratory was later destroyed by the enraged Shadows, leaving only a few of the scientists alive. To cover up the incident, Kirijo Group spent a large sum of money and rebuilt the laboratory into a High School. However, as the students enroll in, many of them disappeared with reasons unknown. It was, however, written on the papers that the school suffered from an explosion. 10 years later, the protagonist enrolls into Gekkoukan High school. Music *Want To Be Close - Played during the First Semester *Junior Exam - Played during an examination and Summer class *Changing Seasons - Played during the Second Semester *Memories of the School - Played throughout January *Time - Played during the First Semester- Female Protagonist Route *Sun - Played during the Second Semester - Female Protagonist Route Gekkoukan School Store In the lobby of Gekkoukan High School, there is a school store that carries different items everyday. List of Items: *Fried Bread - ¥80 (F/Sa) *Crab Bread - ¥80 (Th/F/Sa) *Melon Bread - ¥100 (W/Th/Sa) *Tri Korone (Apple Strudel) - ¥100 (M/Tu/Sa) *Fried Soba Bread (Yakisoba Bread)- ¥120 (M/Sa) *Cutlet Sandwich - ¥300 (Tu/W/Sa) *Book Cover - ¥5,000 (M/Tu/W/Th/F/Sa) Gekkoukan Clubs and Sports Gekkoukan High School offers a wide range of clubs: *Student Council ::Student Council Social Link (IV. Emperor) ::Social Link Contact: Hidetoshi Odagiri :::Mitsuru is also a member. Note that Chihiro Fushimi, of the VIII. Justice: Treasurer Social Link, is the Student Council Treasurer. *Kendo Team / Swim Team / Track Team ::(Kendo/Swim/Track) Team Social Link (VII. Chariot) ::Social Link Contact: Kazushi Miyamoto :::Yuko Nishiwaki also serves as the Team Manager. Note that Mamoru Hayase, of the XVII. Star: Rival Athlete Social Link, is introduced during a special competition on 08/02/2009. *Art Club / Music Club / Photography Club ::(Art/Music/Photography) Club Social Link (X. Fortune) ::Social Link Contact: Keisuke Hiraga :::Fuuka Yamagishi will also be a member. *Home Economics (Fashion) Club ::Transfer Student Social Link (XIV. Temperance) ::Social Link Contact: Bebe *Tennis Club / Volleyball Club (Female Protagonist) ::(Tennis/Volleyball) Club Social Link ::Social Link Contact: Rio Iwasaki *Cooking Club (Female Protagonist) ::Culture Club Social Link ::Social Link Contact: Fuuka Yamagishi *Archery Club ::Yukari is a member. It is unavailable to the protagonist. *Boxing Team ::Akihiko is a member. It is unavailable to the protagonist. *Fencing Club ::Mitsuru is a member. It is unavailable to the protagonist. Members Notable Students *Male Protagonist: Transfer student *Female Protagonist: Transfer student (Portable only) *Yukari Takeba *Junpei Iori *Mitsuru Kirijo *Akihiko Sanada *Aigis: Transfer student *Shinjiro Aragaki *Fuuka Yamagishi *Ryoji Mochizuki: Transfer student *Kenji Tomochika *Hidetoshi Odagiri *Nozomi Suemitsu *Chihiro Fushimi *Andre Roland Jean Gérard, also known as Bebe. *Keisuke Hiraga *Kazushi Miyamoto *Yuko Nishiwaki *Rio Iwasaki (Portable only) *Natsuki Moriyama *Saori Hasegawa (Portable only) Known Faculty * Ms. Isako Toriumi: Composition * Mr. Ono: History * Mr. Takenozuka: Physics * Ms. Ounishi: Science. Club advisor in the Library Committee. * Mr. Ekoda: Classical literature * Emiri Kanou: Economics. The focus of Kenji Tomochika's Social Link, where it is revealed that she will eventually change schools in order to move in with her newly wedded husband. While interacting with Maya in the online game Social Link, the protagonist learns that Ms. Kanou pads her bra in order to increase her bust size. In Persona 3 Portable, she serves as the adviser to Rio's sports club, though she is largely inattentive toward her duties. * Mrs. Terauchi: English * Ms. Miyahara: Mathematics * Mr. Edogawa: "Integrative Learning" Gallery Trivia *The school's logo is reminiscent of the logo of the car manufacturer Bavaria Motor Works, or BMW. This would be repeated in Persona 4 for the Yasogami High School, where its logo is similar to the logo of Mercedes Benz, albeit upside down. Art Director Shigenori Soejima, however, stated that this was unintentional. *The Center tile in the Main Lobby (1st Floor) can be also seen on Thebel and Monad. You can see it in the intersections of the dungeon. *In Persona 4, Yasogami High School takes a field trip to Gekkoukan. *In Persona 4 Golden, the Gekkoukan uniforms are unlockable costumes for the Investigation Team. **If a member of the Investigation Team is wearing a Gekkoukan uniform after a battle, they will perform a victory pose similar to a character from Persona 3. *The school's name "Gekkoukan" translates to "moonlight museum". category:Persona 3 Locations Category:Persona 3 FES Locations Category:Persona 3 Portable Locations